This invention relates generally to wrist watch or clock rosaries, and more specifically concerns a rosary device which is electro-mechanical, and is well adapted to visually indicate the successive steps (corresponding to beads) of rosary prayers, in response to simple manual activation.
There is need for a simple rosary device or a wrist watch or clock adapted to manual activation, with the following characteristics:
(a) it may be easily activated to proceed through the prayer steps; PA0 (b) it visually indicates the prayer steps; PA0 (c) it may be used by injured or sick persons who cannot manipulate rosary beads; PA0 (d) it can be selectively activated on a wrist watch or clock face. PA0 (a) a time-piece having a face with associated time indicating indicia, PA0 (b) and Rosary terminals extending in a looping pattern at said face.